Un lugar para encontrarse
by Cristy1994
Summary: Tras ser declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaban después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy siente la necesidad de alejarse de todos por un tiempo. Lo único que quiere es volver a encontrarse a sí mismo, pero unos años más tarde su retiro espiritual se ve interrumpido por unos pequeños e inesperados toques en su puerta.
1. I

**Disclaimer :** Este fic participa en el concurso "Mi pareja especial" celebrado por los Amortentia Awards.

 **Pareja :** Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

 **Palabras asignadas : **Verano, fuego, verde, rosa y libro.

 **Recomendación musical : **"Holocene", de Bon Iver.

 **NA : **Había escrito cerca de cinco mil palabras para participar en este concurso cuando decidí descartar mi idea original y empezar otra. No puedo evitarlo, soy una inconformista. Espero algún día terminar ese one shot y subirlo en otra ocasión.

Por cierto, estaré actualizando " _Y volar_ " y " _Trato hecho_ " muy pronto. Muchas gracias por la paciencia :) Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia, que está dedicada a Bianca (CygnusDorado en Fanfiction) por tan bellas portadas y por siempre sacarme una sonrisa. ILY babe.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Hacía tiempo que Draco no tenía una de esas noches en las que se levantaba sobresaltado y bañado en sudor, pero lo sucedido la noche anterior había hecho que su sueño volviera a ser tan vívido y desagradable como en los primeros años después de la guerra. Se había incorporado en la cama debido a la intensidad de la pesadilla, despertándose en ese mismo instante con los latidos de su corazón taladrándole el pecho desde dentro. Trató de recuperar el aliento tomando una gran bocanada de aire, pero no fue hasta que se levantó y se lavó la cara que empezó a asimilar lo que había pasado. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua, que seguía corriendo a medida que recordaba el terror que había inundado su cuerpo al escuchar aquellos toques en su puerta la noche anterior. Hacía seis años que no recibía ninguna visita, seis años desde que había decidido aislarse por completo de la sociedad. Sus padres estaban en Azkaban, sus amigos nunca se habían preocupado por encontrarle y los hechizos que había puesto en la zona evitaban que muggles curiosos rondaran cerca de su casa, ¿quién iba a estar llamando a esas horas? Ahora sabía que se trataba de la última persona a la que hubiera esperado encontrar en el porche aquella noche de verano.

Volvió a la habitación y se vistió sin prisa, abrochándose los botones de la camisa casi con parsimonia. ¿De verdad tenía que salir ahí fuera? Lo sopesó seriamente durante unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta con decisión. Echó un vistazo al sofá, cuyos cojines estaban amontonados y hundidos en un lado con un pequeño bolso de cuentas sobre ellos. Se percató entonces de que en una de las esquinas del pequeño salón de su cabaña había un vestido de novia arrugado y con los bajos sucios. Parecía que lo habían tirado allí de cualquier manera, y aunque no lo había presenciado podía decir que lo habían hecho casi con rabia. La había escuchado llorar durante buena parte de la noche, cuando seguramente ella pensaba que dormía. No había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por eso no le extrañaba haberse despertado cuando la luz del sol ya entraba con fuerza por las ventanas. Suponía que podía ser cerca del mediodía. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada, pero la puerta abierta al final de la misma le indicó que la persona a la que buscaba estaba en el exterior. Caminando sigilosamente llegó hasta allí, y apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta contuvo la respiración al verla.

Estaba de espaldas a él, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en la barandilla del porche. Vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban algo holgados. Contemplaba con detenimiento el idílico paisaje que se alzaba ante ella. Un pequeño lago entre montañas y una infinidad de árboles rodeándolo todo. Se veía verde mirara donde mirara, y el tranquilizador canto de los pájaros se escuchaba casi por doquier.

—Este lugar es muy bonito —dijo ella de repente. Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, el corazón dándole un vuelco en el pecho. Trató de pensar en qué momento se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, decidió romper el silencio diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Te dije que podías convertir el sofá en una cama.

Hermione se giró lentamente, viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que había llegado. Draco pudo ver la humedad en sus mejillas a pesar de que era evidente que había tratado de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Anoche no tenía ganas de hacer magia —respondió—. De hecho, no tenía ganas ni de existir.

El hombre se miró los zapatos, visiblemente incómodo. Recordar el momento en el que la había visto allí de pie vestida de novia hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Habían pasado siete años desde que terminó la guerra y seis desde que quedó completamente libre de los cargos que se le imputaban gracias a desertar en el último momento. Al no quedarle nada en el mundo mágico tras la excarcelación de sus padres y después de lo traumático que había sido para él pertenecer al bando equivocado, había decido alejarse lo suficiente como para volver a encontrarse. Lo único que quería era poder volver a mirarse en el espejo sin ver a un monstruo en el reflejo, y para eso sintió la necesidad de retirarse. Seis años llevaba sin tener noticias de nadie, y aunque no le molestaba la soledad, lo peor durante todo ese tiempo definitivamente fue acostumbrarse a su ausencia. El sentido común le había dicho que ella seguramente ya habría rehecho su vida, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Encontrarla allí vestida de blanco, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión de dolor en el rostro fue sin duda un golpe bajo a sus sentimientos.

Draco volvió al presente al verla apretar un poco los labios. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban mirándose en silencio, pero se atrevía a decir que el suficiente como para que la sensación de incomodidad se extendiera entre ellos de manera inevitable. Tenía muchas preguntas para ella, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlas en los momentos adecuados. Empezaría por la más sencilla.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Te lo agradecería.

El hombre asintió y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina. El concepto abierto del interior de la cabaña hacía que Hermione pudiera verlo perfectamente desde fuera. Draco ya había hecho que una tetera se llenara de agua y empezara a hervir con magia cuando ella entró y se sentó en la única y pequeña mesa que había. El rubio agitó su varita e hizo que un par de tazas volaran hacia la mesa, luego las cucharillas, y por último el azúcar y un plato de galletas. Una vez al mes bajaba al pueblo muggle más cercano para hacerse con provisiones, y aunque el sabor industrial de la mayoría de aquella comida no podía compararse con lo que él estaba acostumbrado, finalmente terminó aceptando que nada volvería a ser como antes. Ahora no tenía elfos domésticos que le cocinaran en cualquier momento.

Hermione observó a la tetera inclinarse sobre su taza y verter el líquido verde en ella. Luego echó una cucharada de azúcar y empezó a removerlo sin apartar la mirada de su contenido. En ese instante solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el sonido que hacía la cuchara en el fondo de la taza.

—Gracias por dejar que me quede —murmuró ella trascurridos unos segundos.

—Nadie sabe dónde vivo —dijo Draco con cautela—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

La mujer esbozó una media sonrisa, pero desapareció tan pronto como dejó de remover su té. Se llevó la taza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo. Dejó que la calidez del líquido reconfortara su interior antes de responder.

—¿De verdad pensaste que el Ministerio iba a dejar de seguirte la pista tan rápido?

—No te entiendo.

Ella elevó un poco sus hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Te tuvieron vigilado durante un par de años, pero después de comprobar que lo único que querías era tener un retiro espiritual decidieron que ya no eras una amenaza para nadie. Personalmente me opuse a esta medida, pero todavía había demasiadas personas que no se fiaban de ti.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay personas que saben exactamente donde estoy a pesar de que mi intención al venirme a vivir aquí era justamente la contraria?

Ella no respondió y Draco se hundió un poco en su silla. Su ceño se había fruncido levemente y sus pensamientos ahora se remontaban al momento en el que había pensado que era un hombre libre a la salida de su vista en el Ministerio. Al parecer había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo. Era un poco frustrante, pero finalmente se obligó a aceptarlo. No podía cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, ni siquiera el de sus propias acciones pasadas. Que lo hubieran estado vigilando solo era una consecuencia directa de sus errores, y hacía tiempo que había aprendido a perdonarse. Además, según ella ya no habría nadie espiándolos en ese momento. Se irguió en el asiento y cogió una galleta.

—Supongo que uno nunca es plenamente consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor —dijo antes de darle un bocado. La masticó unos segundos y bebió un poco de té para bajarla—. Esa era mi intención al venir aquí. Empezar a ver las cosas como realmente son, y no a través de los ojos de mis padres —dejó la galleta mordida sobre la mesa y echó un rápido vistazo al vestido de novia al otro lado de la habitación antes de levantarse—. Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, seguro que en este sitio logras encontrarte.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	2. II

**II**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde la noche en que llegó. No habían hablado mucho, pero al menos ahora la presencia del otro ya no intimidaba tanto. A veces sus miradas se cruzaban sin querer a través del salón y provocaban que contuvieran el aliento a la vez. En esos momentos daba la sensación de que ambos sabían que había mucho que aclarar, pero ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra.

Aquel día la tarde estaba cayendo con una rapidez asombrosa. Draco había salido a pasear alrededor del lago después de que ella se fuera al pueblo a por comida. Se había ofrecido a hacer la cena a modo de agradecimiento por su hospitalidad. Resultaba casi irónico que pensara en él como una persona "hospitalaria", sobre todo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos… pero supuso que tal vez el tiempo, o quizás la edad, había hecho que madurara también en ese aspecto.

Se sentó en la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Le había costado mucho tiempo olvidarla, resultaba algo cruel que hubiera vuelto de la forma en la que lo había hecho y ni siquiera se dignara a dar explicaciones. Sabía bien que él había sido el culpable de la ruptura, pero de alguna manera sentía que tenía derecho a saber qué había sido de ella durante todo ese tiempo. Al menos sabía que había estado a punto de casarse, y aunque pensar en ello le suponía un agudo dolor de estómago, intuía quién podía ser el novio al que había plantado en el altar.

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la tiró con fuerza hacia el lago. El silencio del atardecer permitió que escuchara a la perfección el sonido que hizo al impactar contra el agua. No quería admitirlo, pero le dolía pensar en ella con alguien más. Sabía que no era quién para juzgarla, pero él nunca había estado con nadie después de lo que vivieron. Había sido lo más puro que había tenido en toda su maldita vida. Nunca había habido nada antes de ella, y todo lo que vino después resultó ser una mentira. Se levantó con rabia y le dio una patada a otra piedra del camino. Era frustrante saber que aunque por alguna extraña razón había vuelto a él, hacía mucho que la había perdido para siempre, y ahora que por fin se había permitido pensar en ello no dejaban de venirle imágenes a la cabeza de todo lo que tuvieron. Podía verla claramente enredada en las sábanas de una cama improvisada en un aula cualquiera del castillo, podía sentir el sabor de sus labios como lo hacía cuando se veían a hurtadillas, sentir el vello de su piel erizándose bajo sus manos… No podía más que odiarse a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor de escaparse con ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

De repente se encontró dándole un puñetazo al tronco del árbol. El dolor en sus nudillos le hizo sacudir la mano antes de mirársela. Unas pequeñas gotas de sangre ya se dejaban ver por entre los dedos. Se maldijo por lo bajo, pero lo hizo con todas sus ganas.

El aleteo de un pájaro sobre su cabeza le hizo alzar la mirada. La luz de la cabaña estaba encendida. Una figura pasó de un lado a otro de la ventana, y unos segundos más tarde volvió a hacerlo en dirección contraria. Ahí estaba ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, tampoco si él estaba preparado para eso… pero tragó saliva y se quedó ahí de pie hasta que encontró la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para caminar de vuelta a su casa. Algo le decía que tal vez hallaría respuestas aquella noche.

Las ramitas secas del suelo crujían bajo sus zapatos, no dejaron de hacerlo hasta que puso el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera que daba al porche. Ahora podía escucharla a ella hacer ruido en la cocina. Se quedó clavado en el umbral de la puerta hasta que Hermione se percató de su presencia.

—Oh, hola —dijo, poniéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. La cena ya está lista. ¿Quieres sentarte?

Draco obedeció sin decir una palabra. Miró las copas, los cubiertos perfectamente colocados y la rosa blanca que había puesto en un vaso con agua en mitad de la mesa. Ella todavía estaba ocupada mandando los cacharros al fregadero y terminando de añadir algo a los dos platos que había en la encimera. Alguna especia, supuso. Cuando al fin se volvió y dejó uno de ellos frente a él supo que se trataba de orégano.

—Sé que la pasta por la noche es malísima, pero mientras tardemos en irnos a la cama todo estará bien —comentó con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz—. También sé que no es lo mismo que el Whiskey de fuego, pero he comprado una botella de vino en el pueblo. Se me pasó por la mente la idea de aparecerme en Hogsmeade, tal vez solo me hubiera llevado unos diez o quince minutos ir a la taberna y conseguirlo, pero yo…

—Hermione —dijo Draco de repente. Ella posó los ojos en los suyos con cautela, era evidente que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios—. El vino está bien, gracias.

La mujer asintió y tomó aire antes de dejar su plato sobre la mesa y sentarse frente a él. Ninguno dijo nada en unos interminables segundos, hasta que ella descorchó la botella con la varita y sirvió en ambas copas. Cuando él tomó la suya pudo percatarse de la sangre en el dorso de su mano.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —quiso saber.

—Nada que deba preocuparte.

Ella tomó su tenedor y empezó a remover la comida de su plato. Sabía que no se había hecho aquello cayéndose de bruces contra el suelo, si seguía siendo tan inteligente como la recordaba se daría cuenta de las cosas. Suspiró antes de volver a soltar el tenedor.

—Quiero disculparme.

—¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo?

—Por eso —respondió ella con firmeza mientras hacía un gesto hacia su mano—. Por creerme con el derecho de poder simplemente venir aquí sin haber sido invitada.

Draco la miró con intensidad.

—¿Crees que me molesta tu presencia? —ella no respondió—. Tan solo quiero respuestas, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé, y yo quiero dártelas… pero no encontraba la forma, la manera de…

La mujer había apoyado los codos en la mesa y ahora se pasaba ambas manos por el pelo con frustración. Draco quiso estirar la suya para poder tocarla, para intentar mitigar ese evidente dolor que le perforaba el pecho en ese momento… pero eso hubiera estado fuera de lugar, tanto que tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para mantener sus impulsos a raya.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por el principio? Si te equivocas siempre puedes empezar de nuevo —le dijo antes de mirar el plato de pasta por un momento—. Esta noche tendremos que acostarnos tarde.

La vio coger su copa y darle un gran sorbo al líquido rojo de su interior. Una gota se quedó en la comisura de sus labios y resbaló un poco antes de ser limpiada con la servilleta. Hermione volvió a dejar la copa donde estaba y miró el vestido de novia que seguía tirado en la esquina.

—Lo intenté. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Qué intentaste?

—Hacer que funcionara —respondió, volviendo a mirarlo. Su ceño fruncido reflejaba el profundo pesar que sentía en su interior—. Fueron un par de años de noviazgo. No estuvieron mal, de verdad que no. Nos conocimos más profundamente, viajamos, quedamos con nuestros amigos, hasta quisimos planear un futuro juntos, pero…

—Weasley nunca ha estado a tu altura —la interrumpió—. Nunca lo estará. Sé que lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que nunca lo había pensado, o al menos nunca había querido darle importancia a algo tan superficial como eso.

—Me asusté. Me vi vestida de novia y sentí que algo no estaba bien, que no estaba siendo honesta con nadie. La boda estaba a punto de celebrarse, podía oír a los invitados al otro lado del pasillo… pero no, no podía casarme. Simplemente no era lo correcto.

—Entiendo —dijo Draco—. No tenías otro sitio al que ir y viniste aquí.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Hermione tomó un par de respiraciones antes de continuar—. No he venido aquí porque necesite un techo bajo el que dormir. Eres la primera persona en la que pensé cuando me pregunté dónde estaba mi lugar.

Draco parecía confuso. Cerró los ojos un instante.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Desde que descubrí lo que estabas haciendo en el castillo? Sí.

—Seguía órdenes de alguien que no hubiera dudado en torturarme hasta la muerte si hubiera intentado contradecirle.

—Lo sé —ambos se quedaron callados. Ella se humedeció los labios con el vino y volvió a mirarlo a través de la mesa—. Créeme cuando te digo que lo supe desde el primer instante, pero no pude asimilarlo.

—No te culpo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —la tensión era palpable llegados a ese momento. Hermione apoyó las manos en la mesa y se echó hacia adelante para que pudiera oír su susurro—: Éramos críos. Teníamos miedo.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de darle un buen sorbo a su copa.

—La guerra acabó hace mucho.

Ella volvió a ponerse derecha en su asiento. No la miraba en ese momento, pero podía escuchar cómo sorbía por la nariz.

—¿Me estás echando en cara que no te buscara? —Draco no respondió—. Maldita sea, ¡tú no querías ser encontrado!

—¡Tú no sabes lo que yo quería! —bramó él. Hermione se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Pensé que necesitabas tiempo —logró balbucear—. Lo entendí y lo acepté. Y te esperé, pero nunca volviste. Creí que al fin habías encontrado tu lugar.

Draco hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza. Luego la miró con rabia.

—Eres una estúpida.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso crees?

El hombre dejó de intentar reprimir sus impulsos. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, agarrándola de un brazo con fuerza. La silla cayó hacia atrás y ambos se aguantaron la mirada a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con rapidez, sus respiraciones entrecortadas provocaban que su riego sanguíneo aumentara y coloreara sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó ella en un débil murmuro. Draco no dijo nada—. Nunca lo admitirías, ¿verdad?

Sus manos agarraron su húmedo rostro y lo acercaron a él con violencia. El impacto de sus labios hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todas y cada una de sus venas. Menuda estúpida. Debía serlo cuando todas esas veces en las que la había amado no le habían dejado claro que su lugar estaba a su lado. Se separaron para tomar aire. Pegaron sus frentes mientras ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

—Me alejé porque era lo mejor para ti —confesó él en un arranque de sinceridad.

—Entonces eres un idiota —respondió, empujándolo con su cuerpo hacia el sofá. Sus gemelos dieron con él y Draco no tuvo otra opción que dejarse caer. Hermione se sentó sobre sus piernas y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Él acarició su figura mientras la miraba con deseo. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a hacer eso? La atrajo de nuevo tan pronto como la vio arrancar el último botón. Ella empezó a moverse, rozando su sexo con el suyo con deseo. La erección de Draco se hizo aún más pronunciada cuando se quitó la camiseta y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. No supo en qué momento lo había decidido, pero la cargó a través de la cabaña hasta que su espalda impactó con la librería. Ella rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se apoyó en una de las baldas, haciendo que un libro cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. Draco apartó su falda y metió una mano entre sus braguitas. Sus dedos acariciaron su clítoris un momento antes de entrar en ella, quien gimió un poco y se mordió un labio.

Sus cuerpos pronto volvieron a ser uno. Él la penetró lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo. Era placentero observar sus facciones mientras se lo hacía. Hasta ese momento no había apreciado que ahora había unas pequeñas arrugas en las comisuras de sus ojos. Le dio otra embestida y se deleitó con el placer que reflejaba su rostro. Seguía siendo ella. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para poder inhalar el olor de su perfume. Hermione lo abrazó y lo mantuvo cerca todo el tiempo que duró la pasión. Parecía que ninguno quería que aquello acabara, no cuando al fin habían vuelto a encontrarse de nuevo. No cuando todos esos años de distancia habían sido malditamente largos y tortuosos para ambos.

La luz de las estrellas entraba con fuerza en la habitación cuando se dejaron caer en la cama y trataron de recuperar el aliento. Ella había jurado que no iba a dormirse, pero el cansancio se hizo más fuerte en la comodidad de su cama. Draco la miró durante horas. Era la primera vez que la veía dormir, y de alguna manera le parecía algo sublime. Mañana tendrían que hablar sobre muchas cosas, había que aclarar unas cuantas y debatir sobre otras. ¿Se quedaría? ¿Se iría? ¿Querría encontrar otro lugar con él? Había muchas preguntas en el aire, pero siempre podían resolverlas más adelante. No tenía prisa. Lo único que quería era asegurarse de que no se perdían de nuevo, de que lo que acababa de pasar significaba lo mismo para ella que para él.

Puso la mano en su vientre y se permitió cerrar los ojos. Tal vez se encontraran en sus sueños esa noche. Quizás ella ya lo estuviera esperando.

* * *

 **¿Os ha gustado? :) Las votaciones serán a través de la página de Facebook "Amortentia Awards" entre los días 23 y 29 de julio :3**

 **Gracias por tanto.**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
